monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rathalos-Sin/@comment-15446856-20170815011012/@comment-15446856-20170903125329
Goji, why are you acting like we are going to unban you in the future? Infinite bans have good reasoning behind them, and your one is certainly the case. Again, we gave you countless chances to improve while you could, but you continued on despite knowing our advice and warnings. In fact, I forgot to mention you removed them all when Seth's block to you expired because of its meme length not being registered as a ban anymore, so eventually you forgot them. Pretending that you have the chance to come back will only make things worse for you. If you do get unbanned.... well, I will be defeated like Setheo and stop caring anymore. I can accept the apology because what you said wasn't even that offensive. But if this counts as an apology to the Fanon then you're out of luck, the other admins agree with my decision. If you had actually listened to us then this whole drama wouldn't have started in the first place. Rio has clearly gotten offended by what I've done, even though it was the right thing, and is now trying to do the same thing to me as I did with you. Ever since that thread, he's become condescending towards me, acting like hes above me, and spends no time wasting to call out every thing he sees in me that I do wrong in his eyes. If I tried to use Rathalos-Sin in NewFanon without credit he'd go into fury mode and complain about me non-stop, and correct spelling mistakes like a Grammar Nazi as the way he does to be a dick. He needs to stop, like we asked you to stop Goji. Also I take greater offence at the thread you sent me at your wiki about you banning me there. YOU SERIOUSLY SAID THAT THE REASON I BECAME NOTABLE IS BECAUSE YOU "HELPED" ME CREATE CANTIOS!! I'm not stupid Goji! I looked back at the comments and my talk page archives and never saw anything that would count as support or suggestions, only one comment of positive feedback and your now deleted version of Cantios. So your claim was pure selfishness, I became notable because of my creations and what I did (good and bad). In fact, I'd say the bad things I did got me more attention than the good things. But as I said several times before, I used to be hated just like you Goji, by Setheo and others because I did what you did, but I eventually became better and even into administration of the fanon due to my helpful support. In fact, I think I've done more general improvements to it than the others, except for Seth of course. So yeah, I pretty much do have hard feelings Goji, I was too stupid to take action against what you were doing sooner and just blindly accepting it. I too should have contributed to the first callout/rant thread that Setheo made, but alas, I just wanted my stuff in many places. Know what, I'd be best if you tried to forget about this place, like I did with the previous wiki I came from to here. I consider what I did there to be hilariously bad, and ended up deserving my bans I got there, like you have here.